Bruise
by Mr.Foox
Summary: Aomine is walking home when he meets someone he knows in a rather unexpected place. (Originally posted: 2015/02/03)


I was walking down the street on my way home from the grocery store. It was getting late and the air was getting colder even though it was summer time. The small plastic bag in my hand swayed slightly when I walked. A low grunt to my right made me freeze. The noise had come from the alley next to me. I listened and another human sound was heard. For a short minute I debated with myself if I should just continue walking, whatever had happened to the person it was not my problem. But for whatever reason I turned and walked in the dark alley quietly, the groaning became louder the further I went and behind a couple of garbage cans I found the source. It was darker here than on the street so I couldn't see properly but it was definitely a person, male from what I could tell, around my size. The person hadn't noticed my presence yet and just continued to moan and in the darkness I noticed he was gripping his side.

"Oi" I called out, gaining his attention "Need some help?" the person stopped his painfilled sounds and instead went quiet. All I could hear now was his heavy breathing.

"A... Aomine...?" A horse voice came in return. It took me a moment to realize who the voice belonged to but then it hit me.

"Haizaki" My eyebrows immediately fell down. He was one of the few people I'd rather not meet anywhere, especially not in a dark alley. A small chuckle came from him but it turned into a loud cough instead.

"D-damn you're the last one I expected to see" I sighed deeply my patience wearing thin.

"The fuck are you doing here?" I shook my head "You were in a fight weren't you?"

"Y-yeah some bastard wouldn't accept his defeat so he called his friends" He gripped his side violently again and let out a groan "They jumped me" Knowing this asshole he probably deserved it. Once again I was debating with myself on what I should do. This guy really pissed me off and my mind kept telling me to leave the little shit to his fate. But once again I decided to do the right thing, or at least try to. I dropped down to my knees to get on his level.

"Can you stand?"

"If I could I wouldn't be sitting here would I not?" He sneered.

"Do you want my fucking help or not, dumbass?" A long silence followed and I was just about to give up when he answered,

"Just get me away from here" I stood up and offerd my hand to him and with a short hesitation he gripped it and on shaky legs he stood. He didn't seem like he would be able to walk on his own however. So I went to his side and put my arm around his waist, this made the guy flinch and shout,

"Ey, what the fuck are you doing? Don't touch me!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to help you, you can't walk on your own!" He must have realized that what I said was true since he calmed down after this and he even leaned on me a little. Slowly, with one step at a time we made our way out of the valley. Out on the street again I could see his face more clearly and I saw his face was covered in bruises. His lips were bleeding and his eyes a little swollen and I guessed he was going to get a nasty bruise there. Also I thought his nose looked a little bent but I wasn't sure. I could easily say his face had looked better.

Luckily it wasn't far to my apartment and we made it there in about 10 minutes, even though we basically walked in slow-motion. Once inside I helped the slightly smaller guy to the living room and down on my couch. Another pain filled sound was coming out his mouth while he sat down.

"Wait here" I told him even though I strongly doubted he'd be able to move even if he wanted to. I fetched something frozen from the freezer, I didn't have any ice but a bag of vegetables would have to do. I also grabbed on to some water and a cloth. At least this is better than nothing. When I returned he was staring at my bookshelf with all my family pictures. He looked fascinated by them but didn't say anything about it when I sat down infront of him on the floor. Now he had his gaze fixed on me again. A grin was forming on his beaten face,

"Oh? Here to give me a blowjob I see" I had to control myself not to connect my fist with his already bruised face. Instead I forced the cold bag of vegetables onto his swollen eye.

"Just hold this" He surprisingly did as he was told and continued to look down at me, almost expecting. Maybe he really thought I was going to suck him off. Too bad for him that I had no such plans. Instead I took the bottle of water and the cloth, soaking it with water, then I brought it up to his beaten face and slowly washed it. He really looked like shit. I removed all of the dried blood and then put the cloth down behind me. My hands then gripped the end of his shirt and I was just about to pull it up when he almost panicky grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Hey, no need to undress me" He tried to sound mocking but his tone sounded more scared than anything.

"Relax, I'm just going to check out your side" He slowly released my hand. Once again I started to lift his shirt up to check on the damage. His usually light abs had started to become blue, a big bruise going all the way up to the left side of his ribs. Without thinking I reached out my other hand and squeezed lightly on his side. As soon as I did he yelped,

"What the fuck man? It fucking hurts!"

"Sorry" I said, my tone anything but apologetic. I studied his side and stomach for a while longer before I let go of the shirt, covering him up again. "I don't think I can do anything about that, but at least no ribs seemed to be broken"

"Whatever" he said and shifted his position a little. This guy really pissed me off. Not because he was rude and violent. No, the biggest reason was that he reminded me of myself. I knew I wasn't as extreme as the guy but I couldn't help but see some things of me in him and it pissed me off so much. Yet I couldn't hate the guy, he was an annoying piece of trash but I didn't hate him. Maybe that was also because I saw some of myself in him. I sat up from my position between his legs and sat myself on the couch beside him.

"You can sleep here on the couch tonight if you want to" He didn't reply and we sat in silence for a while, before I got up again telling him I was going to sleep and then went to bed.

The next morning he was gone, and so was some of the food in the fridge. It wasn't until months later I met him again.


End file.
